Life is Stranger
by Graceless God
Summary: The Adventure continues, days after the destruction of Arcadia bay Max and Chloe are making their way to Seattle when life gets really strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Stranger**

The smell of rain filled the air, the sound of the trucks engine rumbling in Max's ears. She opened her eyes letting them adjust to the morning light flickering through the windshield. She smiled nuzzling into whatever her head was resting on. She was so comfortable she just didn't want to get up. Her head turned her eyes looking straight up as she realized her head was resting on a certain punk bluenettes lap. Her face turned a nice shade of red as she pushed herself up in the seat. " I uh.. morning Che .. " She said her voice catching just a bit.

Chloe shot her one of those merciless grins. " Morning hippie you enjoy your nap? " Oh gosh she just couldn't let anything go could she? Max was just about to fire back something cliche and half cool when of all things her phone went off. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it out of her pocket. The phone was still slightly grimy from being in the rain and in her pocket but she forced it open quickly a message from her mom popping up. " Oh jeebus this isn't going to be good " She looked at Chloe and frowned flicking the phone open and hitting dial.

The phone rang a few times and when her mom answered on the other end she was in a panic. " Oh my gosh Max.. Max are you ok honey we saw the new's.. its so horrible. " Max paused for a moment just thinking not sure what to say. She was far from ok both of them were, the last week had been utter hell. What they had seen a few days ago was something .. no one should ever see. The choice she had made nothingness than cruel and unusual but she lied to her mom. " Yeah mom.. me and Chloe were on our way to hang out in Seattle when it happened .. we missed it its so horrible.. Hey listen ... can you .. find out of Joyce and David are ok...? " She asked just a sliver of hope in the back of her mind and after a minute she nodded. " I love you mom .. we will be in Seattle soon. " She said clicking the phone off and looking at Chloe who looked so sad. " We don't know they are dead Chloe it could be ok.. " Putting her hand on the girls leg and squeezing it.

Chloe just looked at her and closed her eyes nodding her head before returning her gaze to the road. Max just felt horrible inside. She had made the right decision but every time she saw that pain on Chloe's face it tore her apart. She couldn't give up Chloe not for anything and the decision had been made there was no going back. She reached for the radio but her hand never touched the dial. A deer sprinted out into the road. Chloe slammed on the breaks, the truck skidding side ways in the rain. There was an odd surreal moment as she felt the wheels come of the ground. This was it .. they were going to die like this after all of that.. She couldn't cheat time or fate. Max sighed and almost instinctively her right hand raised her eyes on Chloe's she could see the panic and then just like that it never happened.

Her eyes shot wide as suddenly she was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. Her hand on Chloe's leg. " Chloe stop the truck! " She yelled out and without hesitating or questioning the girl jerked it off to the side stopping it. " Max whats wrong .. oh god.. Max.. " Chloe reached up wiping blood from Max's face as it sprouted in a deep flow from her nose. " Max you didn't .. how? Oh man this is hella bad.. " Max heard her but she didn't. The deer ran across the road in front of them and just stopped staring right at her, it was almost as if it was laughing at her telling her it wasn't over the nightmare just wasn't over.

Tear's sprouted from her eyes streaming down her cheeks and Chloe pulled her into her arms holding her tightly against her chest. " Its never going to end Chloe its never going to end.. " She sobbed as the other girl stroked her hair gently with her right hand. finally she pulled her away and planting a soft kiss on her lips. One that lingered, so warm and caring against her even as their lips broke their eyes meeting as Chloe cradled the side of her face. " Its ok Max whatever it is we will handle it .. it might not be anything so you didn't lose your powers big deal... you just have to be careful right? "

Max nodded her head just leaning against Chloe and closing her eyes. No this wasn't all right it was a sign. What had happened in Arcadia bay was just the beginning and she didn't know how she was going to handle it this wasn't fair. Her head started to swim and she could feel her body starting to shake. Chloe's voice seemed to grow far away. Max could hear her panicking. " Max.. Max come on snap out of it oh god no.. Max! " The last thing she heard before the world faded to white was the sound of the truck grabbing on the road it sped off the engine revving hard.

The light was all around her and it was so warm. Like being in Chloe's bed in the morning, or holding her hand as they walked around. This place was so peaceful, Max looked around calling out her voice seeming to echo. " Chloe.. Chloe ?" She heard her voice echo but the voice that called back to her was not Chloe's.

From out of the light a grey clad form stepped calm and smiling softly. " Its going to be ok Max its fate just wait ok?" Samuel? Max asked unable to believe her eyes she reached out to touch him but then he was gone only a whisper in the wind as he vanished " We will find you Max it will be ok don't leave Chloe .. don't lose her. " The light faded out and it was as if Max had never slept better in her life she just drifted off into nothingness.

 **( Ok guys this is just the first chapter of what I plan to be a long term project. I would appreciate reviews and help with this. I can't say enough the impact this game had on me and this is kind of my way of coping but I would love to share it with you guys let me know what you think. )**


	2. Life is hella strange ( Chapter 2)

**Life is hella strange**

What in the hell was going on? This nightmare was never going to end. They had been through so much sacrificed, fought and clawed and now when they were supposed to be living it up. The world was still not done with them? Chloe leaned close against the door watching as the nurses and doctors scurried back and forth. They wouldn't let her in the damn hospital room and she had brought Max in. Not next of kin they had said but Max's parents were three damn hours away and she wanted to make sure Max was ok. Anything could be happening and the worry was eating her alive. Finally she saw her opening and pushed through the door running down the hall and around the corner. Now she just had to find Max.

Luck was on her side and she managed to get a clue before they caught her. One of the doctors was asking about the unconscious girl who had been put in room two twenty- two. Now she just had to find room two twenty- two. She walked down the hall trying to seem casual like she was a family member visiting one of the rooms. Finally she found the room number and pushed the door open and that was when all hell broke loose.

There was some guy in a black hoodie bent over Max's bed his hand reaching out to touch her. She reacted without thinking about it this asshole was not going to touch her Max. " Hey who the hell are you ? ! " She yelled crossing the room bullying her way between the bed and the stranger. He backed up almost as if he was scared of her or something. On second glance he was a pretty normal guy aside from refusing to show his face. He wore ripped black jeans, a belt with metal spikes and dark pair of boots with chains hanging off of them.. His fashion sense not withstanding though he was creeping her out. Then he fucked up and tried to move passed her to touch Max again bad move.

She kicked as hard as she could and apparently caught him off guard cause her foot planted right between his legs. He doubled over in pain as she started screaming for the doctors. " Hey there's some asshole in my friends room HEEEELLLLP! " She screamed as the stranger looked up at her his hoodie falling back. The guy had short black hair with red highlights sprinkled on his tips and brown eyes. He probably would have been cute as hell if his face wasn't red as an apple as he struggled for air. " Goddamn it Chloe what the fuck!" He spouted off as he jumped up staggering a few times before breaking into a dead run out the door and down the hall.

There was no time to think she just chased him, dashing down the hall as fast as she could. He ducked left around a corner and she turned just in time to see him go through a door at the end of the hall. A door which of course was filled with wonderful fucking stairs he just decided to run up like he was an Olympic athlete. She chased him the whole way regretting every cigarette she had ever sucked into her lungs as she did it.

The door ahead of her on the stairs slammed and she pushed her way through it breaking out onto the roof of the hospital. He was just standing there now staring at her with these deep brown eyes so full of sadness and grief they stopped her in her tracks. " You stubborn bitch .. ." He said almost more annoyed as if he had expected it. She waved her hand at him " Man hella not cool what the fuck were you doing in my girlfriends room? "

He paused for a minute as if thinking those sad eyes still just watching her as if she was some figment of his imagination. " I was trying to help her dumbass.. " His words were sharp and yet somehow weary as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a joint and a zippo lighter with a butterfly on it before lighting it and taking a long drag off of it. " Goddamn .. that hurt now I gotta medicate. "

Smoke spiraled out of his mouth and he offered it to her like some kind of olive branch. She took it inhaling deeply god's knew she needed to burn one with the day she had been having. " Alright dude .. what the hell were you trying to do and how do you know my name? " She asked handing it back to him as he took another hit letting the smoke roll slowly out of his mouth. " I was trying to wake her up for you .. she's not safe right now.. as for the rest its none of your business. " He said this as he reached into his shirt pulling out a black chord .. with.. three bullets on it... That was her necklace the same one that was hanging around her neck right now. Only there was a medallion attached to it in the shape of a dream catcher too. He pulled it off the chord and tossed it at her prompting her to fumble clumsily before finally catching it.

The dream catcher medallion was cold to her touch almost ice cold. She looked up at him and back down at it. " Just put it on her if you want her to wake up .. it's important. She won't have long before they find her if she doesn't wake up. " She started to ask him what the fuck he was talking but he was already taking a few steps away from the edge of the building. He started running, they were twenty stories up and the crazy son of a bitch jumped off the side of the building. She dashed to the side and literally watched this guy somehow slide down the side of the building before vanishing into thin air. "Oh my dog... " She said not even noticing she had stolen Max's phrase.. what the fuck did she just see?"

She made her way slowly back down the stairs and into a shit ton of security that she was not ready to deal with. Thankfully she was rescued by the timely arrival of Max's parental units who apparently were not as far away as she had thought. Max's mom hugged her and they lead her into Max's room. God she was still out cold. Chloe moved toward her and kind of looked at the Medallion .. what the hell did she have to lose really? She put it next to her chest and just sat down in a chair to start the most awkward explanation she could make up on short notice for Max's parents.

 **( Ok guys here's the second chapter I hope you like it as always feel free to drop me a line or write a review. Let me know how you feel about what I am doing. Thanks to Trayion for leaving me my first review that was hella awesome. )**


	3. Leap of Faith (Chapter 3)

**Leap of Faith**

Dark it was so dark, Max tried to move but her hands and feet were bound by something. Panic filled her and she screamed into the darkness. " Chloe!" There was no answer for a long time just the sound of her own breathing. The last thing she remembered was passing out in Chloe's truck, the strange dream. _Don't lose Chloe.._ That was what Samuel had said but he hadn't exactly sounded like Samuel had he? This was all so confusing and more importantly she had to find a way out of here.

Footsteps, she heard them in the distance growing closer and then there was light blinding white light. When it faded her heart started pounding with horror, the dark room.. she was in the dark room had it all been a dream? There was someone standing next to the cabinet in the corner just watching her. Instead of the twisted eyes of Mark Jefferson she was looking into the face of someone she had only seen in a photograph Harry Aaron Prescott.

He was just standing there staring at her. There was something terrifying about him, in spite of his cleanly cut suite and the regal way he carried himself. His eyes were just so dark, so overwhelming. He walked toward her only stopping inches from her. " I think that's about enough of your meddling your going to die here just like you should have in the first place. " He said in a soft educated tone raising his hand at her a sudden blackness forming in his finger tips.

" No! " She screamed at the top of her lungs. Things couldn't end like this, not after all they had been through. She could feel it, the blackness was drawing the life out of her. Her body growing weaker as her eyes swam and threatened to close. Then there was light like lightening around them it flung the demonic Prescott backwards and when he regained his feet it was as if something was repelling him. The dark room was breaking apart all around them, shattering like glass. He watched her for a moment and then smiled tipping his hand as if it were an imaginary hat. " Look's like you get a reprieve due to a meddling fool. " He said as he vanished. The world was still breaking apart around her and she panicked pushing so hard trying to break free from her chair.

" Chloe!" she screamed instinctively suddenly finding herself sitting up in a hospital bed Chloe jumping with a start and throwing her arms around her. " I am here Max its ok its ok... " the blue haired girl cooed holding her tight.

Max struggled to breath and when she finally looked into Chloe's eyes she panicked .. she had been crying. " Che whats wrong... ." She said pushing the girl away so she could get a better look at her. Chloe just stared at her for a minute tears welling up in her eyes. " The town .. Max everyone mom, ..Dav...dad they are just gone .. your parents told me. " She was sobbing now and Max felt tears on her face too as she cried just wrapping Chloe up in her arms. The both of them curling together in the bed weeping for all the people they couldn't save .. for the guilt that was eating them alive .. What had they done?

Some hours later after Max's parents had obsessed over her for hours and finally she had convinced them to go get them all something to eat, her and Chloe finally managed to have a much needed conversation.. " It was so real Chloe I could feel it that guy is just evil.. and if what you said is true that medallion saved my butt .. ." She said pointing at the medallion which oddly enough now had taken on a burnt blackened color. " Yeah but I got no idea who the guy was that gave it to me .. he knew my name Max ... he had my necklace, not one like it it was mine.. This is just too bizarre even by our standards. " Chloe said looking skeptically at her and Max wished she had answers for her. She took a deep breath trying to find words to comfort her friend but they wouldn't come. Instead her silence was interrupted by the hospital door being pushed open, a guy that looked like he stepped off a Nu metal cover pushing his way in. He was around five foot eleven and wore black ripped jeans and a fancy pair of combat boots, a black hoodie his hair short messy black with red tips . Even more surprising was Chloe seemed to know him and she jumped off the bed standing defensively between the two of them. " Alright man what the fuck is going on are you going to tell me now? "

He just shook his head tossing her a bag of clothes. " No I am not going to tell you shit .. we have to get out of here. " His voice was so calm a dull edge to it that said he wasn't exactly asking if they wanted to go. " Look if we don't get out of here you and your dike friend are going to die.. got it? " Chloe looked like she was about to kick him in the nuts and almost as if he could sense it he backed away only to have the door burst open behind him. Two men dressed in black and wearing masks raised guns at them but that was as far as they got.

Chloe might not have been able to see it but Max could it was incredible. One minute it looked like they were going to get blown away. The next he moved ... or did time move around him? Everything distorted His fist collided with one of them sending them flying backwards into the hall and actually cracking the wall. He grabbed the other one by his face burying his head in the brick of the wall sending him falling as limp as a rag doll. " Believe me now super bitch? We have to go now. " He said leaning around the corner as if he were expecting more.

Max for her part wasn't about to give Chloe a chance to make it worse. She forced herself out of the bed and grabbed the bag from her ducking in the bathroom to put her clothes on quickly. She heard them talking as she did " Why are you doing this? " Chloe asked and for a moment it looked like he wasn't going to answer her. When he did it was with sarcasm. " Lets just say blue haired chicks turn me on and call it day? "

She ducked out the door and probably aborted what was going to be a fairly impressive fuck you from one Chloe Price grabbing her by the hand. " I think we don't have a choice but to listen Chloe this is the guy who helped me before right?" Chloe nodded her head obviously pissed and Max turned to him. " Thank you .. really." She said and he just tilted his head. " Oh what the fuck evs lets just get out of here you can blow me later .. " He said gesturing them out the door, ushering them down the hall and toward the stairs. Chloe was in the lead and Max was between both of them they made it as far as the hallway that turned into the stairwell and that was when they heard the shot, saw the panic on Chloe's face as she raised her hands defensively. Max's hand was half way raised but he was faster.

The stranger dashed passed her .. what struck her was the momentary look of panic and fear in his eyes like he was protecting something important and then he was in front of her the shoulder of his hoodie exploding as the bullet hit his right arm. His left one raised and it was like air sucked down the hallway driving the masked shooter not just down the hall but completely through the window at the end of it gravity sealing his fate as he fell out of sight. " Fuck my life .. he said clutching his arm Chloe tried to grab him but he just pointed toward the stairs. " We have to get to the roof .. go I am fucking fine. " He said as he darted forward and they had no choice but to follow in his wake. They made it up a few flights before they could hear the sound of feet thundering after them. Panic overwhelmed Max and she just ran trying to keep up with Chloe. They broke onto the roof their hands twined together as she pulled her and the guy stopped clutching his shoulder looking down off the edge of the building. Masked gunmen spilled from the door surrounding them backing them up until they were at the edge. The stranger looked at them inhaling deeply. " Jump ... if you don't we are all going to die" and that said he leaped. Max felt her fingers curl tightly against Chloe's and closing their eyes they did the only thing they could .. they jumped.

 **( Ok guys heres the third chapter I look forward to reviews and hearing what you guys think. I am on a roll today. )**


	4. A hole to another world (Chapter 4)

**A hole to another world**

Falling, they were falling and it felt like it took an eternity even though it was seconds. Max felt fear grip her insides, her right hand raising ready to make the rewind to stop this crazy ride to the ground before it was too late. Then there was nothing almost as if they had fallen into water. Everything was impossibly bright and she could feel herself now slowly moving downward spiraling toward the unknown. The whole world was just shimmering almost as if all light and sound had conspired against her to a point of total sensory overload. She could still feel Chloe's hand in hers the grip tightening and reassured her then as suddenly as it began she felt stones beneath her feet.

The light cleared away and Max closed her eyes letting them adjust before opening them. They were in a large circular room that honestly to her looked like something straight out of some mythic tale. Cut entirely of white stone, the rooms floor was covered in strange runes. A high vaulted ceiling held up by massive stone pillars with the faces of many animals carved in them. The most peculiar thing though was the books.. unending shelves of books all around the room.

Chloe was just standing next to her staring for a long time and then she delivered a perfect Chloe Price reaction.. " Holy shit.. " She said looking over at Max. The other guy was just kind of standing there as if he had been waiting on something. Chloe looked at him for a minute and then stormed over to him grabbing him and spinning him around. " Where the hell are we dude? ! " She seemed furious at the moment but she took a step back at the sad way this guy just stared at her. " We went through a hole to another world. " He said smirking before gesturing to the a door at the far end of the hall.

A moment later the door would swing open Samuel stepping through it. Only now he wasn't dressed as a janitor, he wore a completely white suite and seemed almost regal in the way he walked. He cast a side long glance at the stranger who actually suddenly seemed angry. " No need to look at me like that Jase" The guy was staring daggers through him.

Samuel would press his fingers together looking at Max and Chloe. " I imagine you two want some answers and Samuel has answers." It was an oddly well spoken interpretation of the way Max was used to him talking and she couldn't help but wonder if he was messing with her. " You were wrong Max saving Chloe didn't cause the storm...that was far from the cause" He sighed waving his hand as several all too familiar chairs appeared around them. " Chloe flopped down in one and Max sat down slowly. The stranger ... Jase Samuel had called him still just stood there like he couldn't decide if he should attack Samuel or not.

" This is the place were all worlds in time converge. The empty space between one world and the next. Time does not flow in this place and all things here are ageless. That I suppose is not important for now I should explain things yes?" He said smiling at her and for a moment Max could see the old Samuel in this man. " The universe has a balance Max the worlds .. keep each other in check an unending series of possibilities, for everything that happens there exists a world where the opposite took place. This counter balance is necessary for things to remain stable. " Long ago there was an ancient tribe secretly tasked with maintaining this balance.. They were wiped out in a war with a family who used the power of darkness to subvert the worlds.. In response to this the worlds reached out and created a guardian.. Through each generation a new guardian is born to protect the balance and thus it is preserved. This time though something went wrong.. the same people who broke the balance before Managed to kill the guardian" The line of ascension is preordained and as it attempted to pass to the next girl she too met a horrible fate. This left time without a direct line with which to choose a guardian" Everything is linked Max and searching for something even with the faintest line of connection to the heir time chose you as a guardian .. and miss Chloe Price as your protector. "

Max soaked this in completely unable to organize her thoughts but one thing broke out in her mind. " Rachel Amber.. she was supposed to be this new guardian not me? " Samuel nodded solemnly at her words. " Yes it is sad she had to be harmed in such a way but .. time needs you Max. " Max was just about to speak when the until now silent stranger in the corner roared out of it and into the center of the room.

" Fuck you squirrel dick why don't you tell them the truth.. why don't you fucking tell them they could die.. tell them what fucking happened to her!" He screamed at him his fist clenching at his side. Samuel smiled sadly. " The previous guardian.. was trapped by those with dark intent and though she and her guardian fought bravely against them.. in the end she was killed only her guardian survived.. " The other man just shook his head. " She was fucking torn apart man ... and now you're gonna fuck with my head by telling me this alternate her is the guardian of the new time priestess?"

Max just stared at Chloe so another version of Chloe had been this guardian .. and if that was true that meant.. " You were her guardian? " Max asked backing away that look of sadness that was in his eyes, the way he had dashed to protect her suddenly coming into focus. " He just shook his head at her " No shit .. ." He said as he looked away. " You deserve to know what you're getting into what it could cost you .. don't go into this ignorant like we did.. "

Samuel reached out touching Max's shoulder. " This imbalance left time vulnerable and exploiting this these creatures of darkness caused the storm,it was meant to wipe out Arcadia bay with no survivors. When you played with time you stopped that and caused a time space anomaly simultaneously thwarting their planes. You see Arcadia Bay is the ancestral land of the original tribe that guarded time itself. The destruction of it in any time plane would have caused a backlash that would have weakened things so much they might have been able to rewrite time itself."

Samuel leaned deep into his chair thoughtful for a moment. " Now in order to right things the two worlds which converged are becoming one the world you left behind and that of the original time guardian. " Jase actually spat. " What he's saying is your world is fucking eating my home and they are becoming one bizarre twisted version of Arcadia bay where your little fuck up didn't happen. "

" Fuck up.." Yep it finally happened Chloe jumped up out of the chair walked across the room and slapped the living hell out of him. " Max winced as she heard her hand strike his face. He just stared at her for a long moment and turned around without saying a word to her. " I am leaving .. I have to go home and see how fucked up shit has gotten... and fix this goddamn graze on my arm. " He said before seeming to step between the air itself and he was gone. "

Samuel frowned " Don't think badly of him .. he is a good kid who has lost something so dear to him he doesn't know how to live without it.. Looking at you can't be easy for him Chloe." Chloe crossed her arms her face said it all she was pissed at this guy for trash talking Max. " Max finally found her voice and turned the conversation.. " So how can I help.. what do I need to do?" Samuel smiled now. " You are a true hero Max .. you don't even hesitate. You need to step back into the world and protect Arcadia Bay from the Prescott family. They can't be allowed to win this time. " _Prescott.._ Max suddenly got angry she should have known they had something to do with this. Poor Nathan was probably just a pawn in their sick twisted game. The sincerity, the pain in his final message burned at her heart he should have been helped he shouldn't have died alone like that he was guilty but he had just been a kid being looking for someone who understood him the path he took didn't have to happen.

" Then I will do it ... you got my back Chloe? " She asked the blue haired girl just smiling softly. " You know it Super Max the dynamic duo is back in action again." She said walking over and pulling Max up out of the chair. " So when do we start this gig she asked. The sage Samuel just smiling. " Oh Chloe you already have. " And that was when they realized they were falling again.

 **( Here's chapter four guys I hope you guys that have been reading it are happy with some of the answers and I would just like to thank everyone for their Please if you like it do me a review or ask questions it helps me develop things and organize my thoughts who knows one of your ideas might even make it into the story.)**


	5. Deja Vu (Chapter 5)

**Deja Vu**

Warm, Max was so warm, she didn't even want to open her eyes. She snuggled into Chloe feeling her arms wrapped all around her and sighed contently before slowly opening her eyes. The entire scene was so surreal, like the best dream she could imagine. Chloe was snoring softly holding her, sunlight streaming through the window of her old room. They were curled up on her bed it was all a dream of course and Max knew it but it was a wonderful dream. She was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

" Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. " She heard Joice call up the stairs and Chloe's eyes instantly shot open. She looked around them in utter confusion finally leaping up out of the bed and dashing down the stairs, leaving Max to abruptly realize this was not a dream. She got dressed and quickly followed her out the door just in time to nearly burst into tears. Chloe had hit her mom in a full out run and was holding onto her for all she was worth. " I love you mom.. I love you so much. "

She heard Chloe saying with so much emotion in her voice. When she got to the bottom of the stairs all three of them were just standing there tears streaming down their faces. " Chloe I love you too honey what's all this about?"

There was a silence for a minute as Chloe struggled with what she wanted to say. Max checked her phone, October 12th. One day after the storm. Wherever they were the storm had never happened. She remembered the words Samuel had spoken before and chose to save her girlfriend from stumbling over a story. She stepped forward and spun her around kissing her on the lips The astounding way Joice's jaw reached for the floor almost amusing her. " Chloe and I are dating. " She said trying to sound as confident as she could.

Then it happened, they heard a grocery bag hit the floor and turned to see David just staring at them silently. Finally though in his own way Max supposed he actually saved them both. "I suppose it's better than that Jason Bowers kid.. " He said before grabbing the grocery bag and carrying it into the kitchen adeptly changing the subject. "Breakfast smells great hun." He commented as he made his way to the table and sat down.

J _ason .. Bowers … Jase… That guy was … Franks son ? The other Chloe had dated him.. no wonder he was a mess._ Max thought off handedly as she struggled to digest the thought that in this world something had actually reproduced with Frank. Chloe for her part had remained nicely stunned for several minutes and now just nodded her head. "Yeah I was trying to find the right way to tell you.. I thought you would freak out. " She said to her mom who just shook her head and hugged them both. " If that's what makes you happy honey then I am glad for you.. maybe Max can get you to go back to school." She said offhandedly.

Max was just about to make a comment when Chloe's phone went off. Max leaned over and just stared for a minute. On the screen was a picture of her and that Jase guy. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and they seemed so happy. Chloe was just staring at it something almost like pity on her face now. She finally opened it up and read a text message that ironically enough was from him.

 **You: I love you.. don't come after me.**

 **Jase: Blackwell parking lot .. thirty minutes don't be late..**

They both winced at the text message before his last one wondering if it had been the last one the Chloe in this time line had ever sent. Chloe fired a quick one back as she started toward the door.

 **You: Got it don't try anything.**

" We gotta go mom I am sorry Max volunteered me to help with cleaning up after that awful party last night. " She said dragging her out the front door before much could be said. Max sighed as they made their way out the front door. Being back here seeing everything just the way it had been before was eerie in a way. The world as they had known it no longer existed. Now it was this strange place composed of two worlds trying to find balance. For now though she could just be happy that Chloe had her mom and David back and she didn't have to see that sad look in her eye's anymore.

Chloe climbed in her truck and Max jumped in on the passenger side. Ironically it was Chloe who spoke first. "It's crazy it's like I am taking over this dead girl's life I am not sure how to deal with it .. but we will make it work. Least now I know why Mr tough guy hates me.. " She said grimacing at her phone.." It's got to be killing him to look at me. . " Max just smiled softly and put her hand on Chloe's leg of course Chloe would feel sympathetic . She knew all too well how he felt .. and at least she hadn't had to watch Rachel hang all over someone afterward.

She laughed punching Chloe in the arm. " Just don't go getting any idea's I am not into threesomes. " She said which brought a mischievous smirk to Chloe's face. " Oh come on Caulfield got to expand those horizon's " She laughed as they pulled out onto the road.

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later to find Jase sitting on the curb looking horribly bored. He looked up and sighed as they walked toward him pushing himself wearily to his feet. " I guess I have to baby sit you two and fill in the differences. Oh fucking joy " he said walking toward the school.

He talked as he walked but it was almost like he was on auto pilot. His dark eyes just seeming as if he were half asleep. " I dunno how it was before .. but stay the hell away from Nathan Prescott he's a creep. The new photography teacher should be starting today.. Hopefully he's better than the last one.. Don't leave the school until.. I come to pick you up… and for the love of god .. keep Victoria away from me… "He didn't offer much of an explanation instead stopping and pointing at Chloe. " I have a fucking restraining order against me that keeps me from going passed here. You are coming with me .. I have a lot of shit to tell you and not a lot of time to do it.. " That said before Max could say much of anything he was dragging Chloe off.

 _He better not try anything .. That's my Chloe._ She thought suddenly feeling more than a little possessive.

 **( Sorry for the delay guys I came down with a really bad flue. Here is the next chapter I hope to do a lot more this weekend. )**


	6. A walk on the beach (Chapter 6)

This guy was unbelievable and not in a good way. Chloe let herself be dragged for a moment but only because she needed to know everything he knew. Whatever was going on in this world it obviously threatened Max and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Even if it meant she had to play nice with this over macho jerk. _How the hell could any version of me date this guy?_ She thought and instantly felt guilty about it.

She hadn't exactly been the nicest person without Rachel had she? Who knew what this guy was going through and he was still trying to help them. He couldn't be that bad of a guy could he? Not to mention she would never be able to understand what it felt like to know someone you loved was dead and still look into their eyes. That was completely crazy maybe she would cut him some slack for now.

Chloe would sigh motioning toward her truck. "You know I got wheels we don't have to walk. " She said nudging him in the shoulder with her fist. He recoiled instantly from her touch as if she were on fire but just shook his head over his shoulder as he kept moving. "No thanks everyone knows that truck I don't want to be followed today. "

Her hand just hung there for a moment in the air and she let it drop following him now in silence. Jase was obviously going to be hard case to crack. He didn't even want to look at her let alone open up about anything useful. They walked slowly through town down passed the two whales. He jumped the railing to the beach walking out to the water's edge and sitting down in the sand, his dark eyes staring blankly out into the horizon.

There was something so lonely about him then and for a moment Chloe stopped and watched. She had seen that look before, the one that buried all the light in his eyes. The lack of enthusiasm or energy as if he had given up on everything. That was the exact same look that had greeted her every morning until Max had come back into her life after Rachel disappeared. He wasn't sure he wanted to live anymore she was sure of that cause that was exactly how she had felt.

Throwing herself down in the sand next to him she struggled to find some words to start a conversation but he saved her the trouble. "Your face is so beautiful and I can't handle it. Those eyes are the same except they don't love me and it kills me" He took out his butterfly lighter and a joint and lit it inhaling deeply letting the smoke spiral out slowly from his mouth.

"She used to say I saved her but she was my reason to live. I have always been nothing but my dad's mistakes to everyone but not her. She made me feel like it was ok to be me, like I was worth something. That's messed up isn't it? " He asked sighing and resting his head in his hands. "Her and her best friend Rachel you will meet her soon I imagine I'm surprised your phone isn't blowing itself apart. Man for the love of a god … they were nuts. Both of them ended up owing my old man a shit ton of money. The first time I saw her my dad was leaning on her about it. I think I just fell in love right there for some reason ill never know. I ended up making my dad lay off them and he's been pissed at me ever since. "

Chloe let several revelations roll across her mind all at once there. Rachel was alive.. .wait… they owed his dad money? What's your last name man ?" She asked trying to skirt around the question she wanted answered and the answer she was fairly sure was going to come after it. He looked at her for a second curiously. "Guess I really don't exist in your world damn. He took another hit and looked down at the dirt. "Jason Bower's Arcadia bays pre ordained fuckup, nice to meet you. He said sarcastically.

"FRANK IS YOUR DAD!" Chloe actually yelled while simultaneously suppressing the urge to vomit at the thought that someone actual conceived a child with Frank Bowers. Oh man no wonder this kid has issues he was lucky to even be semi normal.

He cut her off " Yeah my dad is the biggest slime ball in Arcadia bay don't make a big deal out of it besides we got more important shit to discuss. "

Flinging his hand outward he gestured back at Arcadia bay. "First things first that place is a vipers pit the Prescott's own it all and they want you, me and your buddy Max dead..

He breathed a deep sigh and when he spoke his voice was steady almost a whisper. " A long time ago some native tribes owned this land .. Every generation there would be born a seer who could control space and time, a princess who ruled the tribe. Long story short the Prescott's came along and using black magic they tried to kill the princess. Together with her guardian the princess fought them off but the backlash screwed up time and space. Ever since Arcadia bay has been unbalanced a place where the dimensions and time itself are thin. "The descendants of the natives, those with their blood formed a league of guardians and they still fight with the Prescott's . See the princess sealed the bulk of their power within this land and if they could ever destroy it they would get it back and be unstoppable.

"That's where I came in every hundred years a princess not of the blood is born. One who has the powers of the ancient seer and balance is temporarily restored. Something got fucked up in one of the time lines and the princess died before she came into her powers. In order to find balance another was chosen but by the time it happened the Prescotts had taken advantage and destroyed one of the Arcadia Bays. They can't be allowed to do that again if they do were all fucked. "

Chloe tried her best to let it all sink in but it was just so much. Basically they were supposed to save the whole damn word? That wasn't fair they couldn't do that to Max but what choice did they have? She felt his hand touch her shoulder and when she looked up he was way too close to her. His eyes looking into hers and for just a moment she could see love an unfathomable love. That was why the other her had loved him she was sure he looked at her like that because she knew he loved her. "I won't let you end up like me. You aren't going to lose Max like I lost my Chloe I got your back. I am going to teach you everything I know as a guardian you have some pretty cool powers. You're going to slowly get stronger. I have to teach you how to use those powers before I lose mine See without my princess I am going to become a normal person again slowly so we have to hurry I have to teach you as fast as I can. "

She stopped for a moment and collected her thoughts. _Great I am going to be super Chloe?_ The thought was full of sarcasm in her head but before she could form so much as a question he stood up and glared back toward the road. Chloe turned just in time to see Frank walking toward them. He stopped a few feet away watching them. "I see you're still pissed at me. Listen kid can I talk to you for a minute? " Jase didn't even stop he just grabbed her arm and started walking off, leaving frank standing there on the beach. She could have been fooling herself but she thought he looked sad just standing there watching them go.


	7. Rachel Amber? (Chapter 7)

She just stared at it all in wonder. Max could hardly believe she was here. In this class room surrounded by the people she had come to know so well. The entire thing was so surreal when only what felt like a day ago she had decided to not save them. There was a soft pang of guilt that touched her insides and made her feel awful at that thought.

The new photography teacher Mr Henshaw already seemed like he was going to be a joy to learn from. He lacked that mysterious playboy attitude she had come to associate with Mark Jefferson and he was funny and insightful. He had been a war correspondent and just put out this worldly vibe. She almost wished she had been paying better attention to his lecture.

The bell rang and she quickly gathered her stuff. There was no telling what Chloe and that guy were up to and she wanted to go find Chloe as quickly as possible. Wandering down that oh so familiar hall. The hustle and bustle of the student body sending a bit of a chill down her spine. She stopped at the bathroom door for just a minute. Everything had started there, she had saved Chloe the first of many times and their lives had gone insane.

Really that hadn't changed here they were off again on some horrible adventure but at least she had Chloe. That was what she told herself as she pushed out the door and made her way quickly to the parking lot.

Luckily for Chloe she was there waiting hanging lazily out of her beat up old truck. " Hey Maximus hope your day was less crazy than mine? She asked looking as if she had very well meant the crazy part of that sentence. She listened as Chloe told her about her walk with tall dark and brooding just knowing Chloe was leaving parts out by the way she paused every now and then as if weighing her options. " So hes going to to teach you?" She asked skeptically but before she could question the nod of Chloe's head something had attached itself to her girlfriend.

The whole thing happened so fast neither of them had time to react. One minute they were talking the next Max was watching a face she had only seen in pictures beam at Chloe. Rachel Amber smiled giving her a soft but somehow mischievous grin. " So I go to Seattle for a day and you dump Jase and switch teams on me?" She nudged an absolutely stunned Chloe in the ribs. A sudden fear gripped Max's insides. This girl was beautiful, more so than Max could ever be. She suddenly felt like Chloe was just going to walk away from her and that was when said girl turned her Hazel eyes on her. " You then must be the lady of the hour? Not that I am complaining Jase was a super loser just wish my best friend would of told me?" The girl said glaring at Chloe who for her part seemed like she had no clue what to do.

In the next moment it all ended, Chloe was standing there and then she moved hugging them both a little tremor to her voice. " Yeah it just didn't work out, Rachel this is my girlfriend Max. Max this is Rachel Amber. "

Chloe still had her arms woven tightly around them both and it was Rachel who broke the silence. " Whoa Che remember just cause you started batting for the other team doesn't mean I am down for boob on boob action. "

Rachel followed up her words by slipping out from between them and Max felt the tension drain out of her body. This Rachel was Chloe's friend? She could live with that and Chloe could have her wish of them all hanging out together. Already images of a road trip to Seattle and all the things they had talked about in the other world came flooding back. All of that could happen and Chloe could be happy. Max stepped forward and smiled sheepishly. " Why don't I feed us? I am starved and the Two Whales is calling my name. " She tried to push them both toward Chloe's truck but Rachel shook her head. " I would love to but I have somewhere I have to be. " Her words were barely out of her mouth before she hugged Chloe and gave Max one last appraising look before starting across the parking lot.

The both stood there for the longest time without saying a word. Max wasn't sure exactly what was appropriate. Chloe seemed happy but maybe she was just hiding her feelings like always? The blue haired girl moved closer to her cupping her face in her hands. Their eyes met and a soft shiver ran down her body as for the first time ever they kissed right out where everyone could see. " I love you Max Caulfield"

The words floored her and sent heat rushing through her body. Suddenly the whole world was on its head and Max didn't know which way was down or up. " I love you too she whispered softly feeling as if she might faint. Maybe this world wasn't gong to be so bad after all. She thought as she tumbled into Chloe's truck her ears burning at the sound of her girlfriend laughing at her reaction.

 **( Sorry its been so long guys guess the transition out of the army was rough on me. I am starting to get my mojo back though. I have a favor to ask if you guys are gonna give some feed back on this chapter do me favor and tell me something else. I would like to know how you guys envisioned Rachel's personality. I am going to make her a full fledged character in this story and the input would help as I am sure we all had our different ideas. Trust me this chapter is setting up a lot of fun for Max and co just wait it will be hella cool.)**


End file.
